Ab Ovo
by xxSunUpSunDownxx
Summary: The story doesn't end, and the left over chess pieces collect themselves for a rematch. One-shot. SDx


**Absense haeres non erit: The absent one will not be heir**

_"If we climb high enough, we will reach a height from which tragedy ceases to look tragic." _

**-Irvin D. Yalom**

* * *

><p>Hinami attempts to concentrate on the book she was reading, but to no avail. She squints her eyes, reading and rereading sentences of her favorite short story, Showers at Sunset. Soon enough, her mind wanders as she thinks about recent events.<p>

Kaneki was gone. Gone because of Anteiku.

No, not because of Anteiku. He's gone because of the CCG.

No… That doesn't sound right.

He's gone because of the Manager…?

Because of the One-eyed Owl?

Because of…

Because of ghouls?

She shakes her head. No, that's not right. He sacrificed himself because he wanted to help the people who helped him in his time of need. He wants to help people who work and care about the cafe. He wants to protect both ghouls _and_ humans, right?

The ghoul sighs in frustration. She didn't understand why the people she loved sacrificed themselves and abandoning her in such an early stage of her life.

It hurt more than usual, this silence and emptiness.

It was lonesome.

* * *

><p>He was visited by an Angel of Death.<p>

The full moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the surface of the Earth with pale light. Moonbeams caress the divine being's face and shone through their hair to create a halo that surrounds their head, while casting a shadow across their face.

The heartless beast was entranced.

It's judging eyes glance down at him, seeming to stare into his tainted soul, and Tsukiyama briefly thinks about his own appearance. The tears had long since dried, caking trails of flaking salt across his face. His usually tame and well cared for hair was a mess for what seemed like the first time since his creation. Most who knew the Gourmet would be appalled at his appearance. But really, he's changed after he met Kaneki.

Yes, Kaneki… He changed this arrogant, conceited, monster of a man - well, ghoul - into a _slightly_ less arrogant, conceited, monster of a man.

Of course, nobody noticed that blessed fact until Kaneki left. You never notice what you have until it's gone, some say. Tsukiyama believes that, in regards to Kaneki. Kaneki was something.

He was something delectable and exquisite.

He was something exotic.

Something new.

Something welcomed.

Something treasured.

The holy demon tilts it's head as it observes the downcast ghoul. In turn, the self proclaimed connoisseur throws a watchful eye on the dangerous yet exotic paragon of virtue and sin.

The living oxymoron throws him a coy smile, with lips that promise they mean to tell benevolent truths and lies but eyes that show so much depravity and corruption that, to him, screamed out that this celestial being would open pandora's box with no remorse and no hesitation if given the chance.

It unnerved him.

He blinks into attention and notices the ethereal being attempt to communicate with him. Steady, confident movements of their mouth signalled that this otherworldly spirit was speaking, but no words seemed to leak out.

Though through his jumbled up thoughts and emotions, he makes out a faint sentence…?

"Let's go, Gourmet."

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you."<p>

Kimi stares up at the ghoul, the dying sunrays shimmer around her head, giving her a crown of red. Nishiki takes in the sight of her with fond eyes, memorizing every feature and every detail. After all, he was never going to come back to Japan. He was never going to see the love of his life ever again.

Nishiki slowly lifts up his hands and caresses her face, Kimi doing the same. They stare into each others' red rimmed eyes, filled with tears that threatened to spill out and trail down their faces.

Leaning against a wall a few yards away was a hooded figure, who watched this scene through the corner of their eye. They shake their head in what could have been identified as pity.

They were star-crossed lovers, so it would seem.

Their love was doomed from the start, they always told themselves.

"I'll miss you, too."

* * *

><p>"Cheer up, Banjou-san," a masked ghoul attempts to motivate her depressed leader. Both Ichimi and Sante had given up on Banjou, and to be honest, Jiro was close to leaving him alone like the other two had.<p>

Don't get the wrong idea! Ichimi and Sante do care for Banjou but… They don't really know how to comfort the man they looked up to. Not that Jiro knew how to, too, but she was still aware of how to handle the situation. She thinks.

"Would Kaneki-san like to see you moping around like this?" She shakes a finger as she lectures the larger ghoul, bringing up the person who caused her leader to be in his current state. Now that she thinks about it, Kaneki was a sore spot right now.

Oh, well. Banjou needs to get over the teen - or maybe he was a man? Jiro had never questioned Kaneki's age before, nor had he brought up information about himself. After pondering a bit on this topic, she realized that she never did get to know him, truly know him.

"Jiro," the tall man murmurs as he stares at his hands, "could you please leave me alone, at least for a few minutes?"

The silence stretches before the masked ghoul sighs before nodding her head. "Okay, Banjou-san. For a few minutes."

She turns her back and strides over to the door, glancing over her shoulder to observe the emotional man for a few seconds. Jiro opens the oak door and hesitated at the doorway.

"Banjou-san. Know that we… Care about you," she mumbles as she shuts the door with a click.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is great, Yoriko!" Touka exclaims as she stuffs herself with her best friend's home cooked food.<p>

Her female companion rubs the back of her head, a light blush dusting her face. "Aw, thanks Touka-chan! I tried really extra hard on this recipe! After all, you are going on that trip soon." She sticks a chunk of meat into her mouth and chews thoughtfully. "Do you know when you'll be back?" she asks, eyeing her friend with worry filled eyes.

Touka sighs. "I don't know, Yoriko... But," she adds in positively, "I will call you before I get back! That way you can cook me a 'welcome home' dinner." her mouth waters as she imagines the feast that awaits her.

Yoriko giggles and nods her head. "Okay, Touka! It's sad that you'll be gone for a while, but you know what they say: 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'." she proclaims wisely.

Too much absence will break a heart.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go, Yomo-san, Nishiki-san?" A boyish yet feminine voice asks.<p>

Her two companions nod their heads 'yes'. They were as ready as they'd ever be. They all look looked around at each other for reassurance before taking deep breathes and lugged their baggage behind them as the board the train going to the airport.

No turning back now.

No more past to look back on.

There was only the future ahead.

They were going to move forward.

They were going to stay safe.

Or so they told themselves.

Fate had other plans, like it always does.

Pity.

_"A lot of you cared, just not enough." _

**-Jay Asher**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, yes! This terrible fanfic is out for the masses to read! I really don't know where I'm going with this though, so please excuse (or tell me of) inconsistencies here and there. I hope the layout is easy to read for most. We all know how this website is!**

**See ya next time! ^o^/**

**EDIT: omg I forgot to add in Touka and Yoriko ;w; sry...! they're in now.**

**EDIT2: Decided that this was better off as a one-shot. rip**

**xxSunDownxx**


End file.
